Blood Craving (ObiKaka)
by aMaskedNinja
Summary: "Vampires don't really exist, right dad?" Kakashi asked as he looked toward his father who was sitting across from him at the table. ((This is a Vampire AU where Kakashi is a human but that may or may not change depending on how the story goes. It is also going to be a Yaoi story with MPreg. Proceed with caution.)) Triggers: Yaoi, Rape, Mpreg, Mature Language, Violence, etc.
1. Chapter One

A young teen around the age of seventeen sighed quietly to himself as he made his way home from school. He was a senior in high school and things were definitely stressful since it was his final year before he hopefully went off to college. He looked up at the bright sky and watched the clouds roll by as he continued to make his way down the sidewalk. A gentle breeze blew through his silver locks and flung leaves around his feet. Fall was just beginning and some of the leaves had already changed colors. One leaf ended up landing directly on his head but he quickly shook his head to knock it off. The teen soon got annoyed with walking in silence so he pulled out his phone and plugged in his headphones before he slipped them on his head and turned on some music to hopefully make the time pass a little quicker. His home was only about thirty minutes away from his school on foot. Some days his father was able to drive him to school but most of the time, his old man was gone by the time he woke up.

"I wonder if he's home yet…" The male muttered softly. His father was always working and his hours usually varied. He hardly ever knew the exact time his father would be home. "Guess I should stop and pick up something for dinner." He said before he changed his course and hurried off to a nearby Mini Mart.

Once he arrived, he was greeted by a cashier he knew from school. His friend was a taller brunette with dark colored eyes and a face that would often scare people if they didn't know who he was. Thinking of that made the shorter teen chuckle lightly. He soon found himself being wacked in the back of the head with a rolled up magazine. When he looked to see who it was, he only shook his head when he discovered it was Tenzou.

"What are you chuckling about, Kakashi?" Tenzou asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Thinking about how you scare people off with that resting bitch face of yours. I'm surprised you haven't scared off your girlfriend yet." Kakashi replied with a bit of a smirk.

"Me? Scare her? She's scarier than I am, especially when she's angry. You should know because you've seen her angry." The brunette replied. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head while he walked with Kakashi around the small store. "So what are you doing for dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Nothing too big. We're kind of short on money right now so I can't splurge too much on dinner. I think I have enough to get the stuff for chicken and potatoes." Kakashi sighed a bit and turned down the aisle to grab a small bag of potatoes before continuing to walk.

"Kakashi you know I can always spare some money for you to get some extra food. I really don't mind at all." Tenzou said as he looked toward his friend with a worried expression. Kakashi only shook his head and smiled toward his friend. He didn't want to let his friend spend any money on him. He wouldn't be able to pay the other back for some time.

"No Ten. It's fine. Don't worry about it. We're fine right now. I'm thinking about getting a job soon so I can help my father out." Kakashi shrugged a bit before he reached up and rubbed his eyes lightly. A job would really add some stress to the silver haired male but if it would help his father out, he was willing to do it. His father was all he had since his mother died shortly after he was born. They had always been close and it really hurt Kakashi to see his father coming home so exhausted.

"Kakashi, you're going to drive yourself to the ground if you take on a job with school going on. Maybe you should hold off for a bit. I know you want to help your dad but he wouldn't want you to overwork yourself." Tenzou reached over and gently squeezed Kakashi's shoulder. They soon arrived where the chicken was. Kakashi opened a cooler and grabbed a bag of frozen chicken breasts since it was cheaper than the other chicken they had. He then looked toward his friend and motioned for him to follow him back to the registers. They walked back together and Kakashi sat the two items down on the counter while he pulled his wallet from the worn down backpack on his shoulders. After everything was paid for, Kakashi picked up the bags and looked toward his friend with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ten. Don't work too hard and don't scare too many customers." Kakashi said with a smirk before he hurried out the door, not giving Tenzou any time to reply to his comment.

After about a twenty minute walk, Kakashi arrived at the small home he shared with his father. The house was actually in decent condition but there were a few small things that needed fixed. The garage door never opened and there was also a leak in the roof that was over the garage, not to mention their house had no heat but other than that, it was perfect to him. Kakashi slowly pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, however he paused as he went inside and glanced over his shoulder. He had a feeling that he was being watched by someone or something but there was no one behind him. He decided to shrug it off and went on inside, shutting the door behind him. "I'm probably just tired…" Kakashi muttered to himself before he made his way into the kitchen to start making dinner.

Not too far away, in a forest that was fairly close to the young teen's house, a dark shadow stood in a tree, watching the other with bright red eyes. The figure smirked slightly before turning away and disappearing into the woods.

* * *

 **Yo. *waves* I've had this story started for awhile but have been debating on if I should post it or not. Well, I've finally decided to post the first chapter of it. I hope you guys like it! *hugs a Kakashi plushy* Review if you wanna! Thank chu!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


	2. Chapter Two

About two hours had passed since Kakashi had arrived at his home. The teen had changed into a pair of simple grey sweatpants and an oversized black hoodie. He had just finished placing dinner on the table when he heard the door open. A male who looked very similar to Kakashi, known as Sakumo, stumbled through the door. His long grey hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and his face was filled with exhaustion. He groaned slightly as he kicked his shoes off and made his way to the kitchen. The smell of food filled his nose when he entered the kitchen and when he looked up, he almost instantly smiled.

"Kakashi…" The older male said as he walked over and gently hugged his son. "Thank you for making dinner…"

"You're welcome dad. Eat up and then go rest. You look like you're about to pass out." Kakashi said as he helped his father sit down in one of the chairs. Once his father was seated, the teen sat down beside his father and started eating. "Sorry it isn't much. This was all I could get us right now."

"Don't be sorry, Kakashi. It isn't your fault at all. I'm sorry money is so tight right now. I keep thinking about getting a second job until things manage to pick up." Sakumo sighed softly and rubbed his eyes.

"No, dad, don't get a second job. You're already worn out as it is. If you get another job your body might give out on you. I think I should be the one to get a job." Kakashi replied quickly. He didn't want his father to get another job. There was no way his father could handle it.

"Kakashi...you shouldn't have to worry about a job right now… You have school to worry about. You shouldn't concern yourself with a job or anything financial right now." Sakumo looked toward his son and gently ruffled his hair. "You already do enough. Don't add more things on your shoulders right now. I won't get a second job yet but if things don't get better, I'll have too."

Kakashi wanted to protest badly but he knew his father was a stubborn man and once he made up his mind, there was no changing it. The teen decided not to push the subject about getting a job so instead he changed the subject and they each talked about their day as they ate the small dinner they had. It was never too filling but they both knew there wasn't much that could be done about it. Dinner was soon over with. Kakashi had cleaned up all the dishes and put them away while his father went off to get ready for bed. The teen wasn't too surprised that his father was going to bed early like this. It was pretty common nowadays. Once his father went to bed, Kakashi would normally do his homework and watch a few movies or read a couple books until he was ready to go to bed as well. He'd often text Tenzou as well but he couldn't do that tonight since his friend was at work.

Kakashi eventually made his way into his own room after shutting off the lights in the living room and the kitchen. He opened the door to his small bedroom and stepped inside, shutting it behind him. He crawled into his small bed that was filled with blankets and pillows and settled down in his nest, a gentle sigh escaping as he did so. It was already starting to get cold in the house but with all the blankets Kakashi had, it didn't bother him at all. He had planned on watching a movie but within a matter of seconds, the young teen had passed out in his bed.

Over in Sakumo's room, the older male was indeed still awake and he wasn't alone. His room was dark but there was an expected visitor in there with him. This said visitor had been coming around for a few months now and his beloved son had no idea. It was probably better that way. If Kakashi knew what was going on, he'd most likely freak out and that was something Sakumo wanted to avoid for as long as possible. The older male had settled down on his bed with a sigh and looked toward the corner where the dark figure was standing. When the unknown person opened his eyes, they were shining bright red.

"Are you just going to stand over there or are you going to come over here and get what you want?" Sakumo asked the figure while he settled back against his pillows. "I won't be able to stay awake much longer…"

"Maybe I just came to watch you sleep this time. I'm not exactly thirsty tonight." The figure replied. It was clearly male. He had a fairly deep voice and it was a bit raspy from not drinking anything. As he spoke, a pair of bright white teeth could be seen in the shadows, two of them were sharp and in the shape of fangs.

"You and I both know you never come to just watch me sleep." Sakumo replied before he let out a yawn. He was pretty beat from today. He could hardly keep his eyes open to continue talking to his visitor. He soon found himself falling over in his bed but before his head touched down, it landed on something hard, but not too hard. "Hmm…?" He muttered. When he looked up, he saw that he had fallen against the chest of the figure.

"If I take any blood from you tonight, you'll be out for at least a day. You're exhausted so don't worry about me tonight. I'll be fine without any tonight." The male muttered softly. It was true he was craving Sakumo's blood badly but he'd manage without for the night. He could always find a couple animals before he headed home. "Try to rest. I'll be right here until it gets closer to morning."

Sakumo wanted to argue with this man he was leaning against but before he could even get a word out, his mouth was covered by a gloved hand and a chuckle came from the male he was resting on. Letting out a huff, the silver haired male decided to drop it and only nodded to show that he was willing to settle down for the night.

"You're one annoying vampire…" Sakumo muttered softly before he shifted and settled on his side with his head now back on the pillow. Indeed, he called his guest a vampire because that's exactly what he was. When they had first met, Sakumo was pretty terrified and even more terrified when he had his blood drank for the first time but now they had become really close, maybe even too close.

"Sure I am… Now go to sleep." The vampire demanded while patting the other's head lightly. After nodding once again, Sakumo drifted off into his own deep sleep, knowing that he'd have to be up fairly early in the morning.

* * *

 **Yo, peeps. How's it going! Hopefully good! Now, I know what you're all probably thinking. Madara and Sakumo? Well, yes. It's difficult to find someone to pair Sakumo with, so after consulting with a friend who I often RP with, she helped me come to this conclusion and I gotta say, I think it's really freaking cute so far. We haven't done it in the RP though because well, HashiMada is presh. Anyways! Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Review and thank chu for reading!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


	3. Chapter Three

A couple of days had passed and it was now the weekend. It was around seven at night and Kakashi was making his way home from the library with about six books in his arms. It would be enough to get him through the weekend since he already had all his homework done. He also kept considering trying to find a job to help out his father but any time he brought it up, his father just told him not to worry about it and stay focused on school. He hated how stubborn his old man was when it came to things like this but he also didn't want to go behind his father's back and try to get a job.

After walking for about ten minutes, Kakashi blinked and looked around. He realized that he had taken a wrong turn and now he was going down a path he didn't recognize right off the bat. The sun had pretty much set so it was practically dark. Normally, Kakashi didn't fear the dark but since he was on an unknown path, he was starting to freak out slightly. He decided to just continue to walk and hope that he would eventually stumble upon a road he recognized.

He felt like he had been walking forever but froze when he heard an ear piercing scream that came from a little ways down. Something in Kakashi's gut was telling him to turn around and run but he didn't listen to it. Instead he forced himself to walk forward in order to see what the scream was. He knew it was probably a bad idea but his curiosity had gotten the best of him. Within a few minutes, he was at the location the scream came from. His head whipped sharply to the left toward a dark alley where he heard someone mumbling for something to stop. Taking a deep breath, he slowly entered the dark path and almost instantly found two people, one a woman and one was nothing more than a dark shadow. The woman looked pale, almost as if she had lost a lot of blood. Kakashi's eyes went toward the figure who was latched onto the woman's neck. The teen was about to say something when the shadow figure suddenly moved and turned toward him. Kakashi couldn't see much of the figure's face but he could see that there was something dripping off of its mouth. When his eyes drifted back to the girl, that's when he saw them. There were two marks on the woman's neck and blood was running from them.

"What the…?" Kakashi muttered softly. Before he knew it, the figure was directly in front of him and pinning him against the all of the alley. He could only stare with wide, horror filled eyes. He could clearly see the figure's glowing red eyes and his sharp fangs that were dripping with blood. Slowly, the figure leaned closer and started sniffing on Kakashi's neck, as if he were trying to take in the other's scent. A low growl escaped from his throat as he pulled back and stared into Kakashi's terrified grey eyes.

"...You're the one…" The figure muttered deeply before he pulled back gave the teen a dark smirk. "We'll definitely meet again…" He said before he turned on his heels and took off into the darkness.

Before he knew it, Kakashi had arrived at his home still clutching his books tightly to his chest. He couldn't shake what he had seen just moments ago. He couldn't believe he had witnessed someone drinking another person's blood. No...not someone, something. Kakashi was sure that the man he saw was a vampire but then again, vampires didn't really exist, did they? It was impossible...wasn't it? Shaking his head, the teen reached out with a trembling hand and slowly opened the door to make his way inside. He was so out of it that he almost didn't register the voices coming from the kitchen. Wait... _voices?_ As in two people talking? Kakashi quickly shook himself out of his daze and made his way into the kitchen. Once in the doorway, he saw his dear father and someone he didn't know. Instead of making his presence known, he just stood there so he could listen and watch the two who had their backs turned to him.

"Really Madara...you don't have to do that for us…" Sakumo said softly. He was washing up the dishes in the sink while Madara was trying to convince him to take some money so he could feed himself and his son. Not only that, he was trying to get the older silver haired male to come and stay with him so the other wouldn't have to worry about himself and his son as much.

"Sakumo. Please take one of the two offers. Either let me give you some money or bring your son and come live with me. You're beyond stressed and now you're having to worry about your son trying to find a job and I know you don't want him to get one because you don't want him to get stressed out as well." The long haired raven replied. Tonight, his eyes were their normal dark color. The vampire knew he wasn't going to be able to take blood from the male he had grown to love. Not while the other was so stressed out. It was getting harder for him to control himself around Sakumo since he was beyond addicted to the other's blood. It had a bit of a spicy taste that drove Madara completely mad with lust and hunger.

"I can't allow either of those, Mada… I really appreciate your offer but we're alright…" Sakumo replied as he finished the dishes and grabbed a towel to dry his hands. He really did appreciate the fact that Madara wanted to help him but he also had a stubborn side and it was going to take more than words alone to get the silver haired male to agree. He knew there was no way Madara would take him by force and maybe he'd agree if Kakashi thought it would be alright but his son still had yet to meet this man.

"Sakumo… Honey, every time I come here you're always about to collapse from exhaustion. What's your son going to do if something happens to you. You're all he has…" Madara's sentence was cut off when he finally sensed that someone else was in the house with them. "Hey...Saku… I don't think we're alone." He said softly. Sakumo just blinked before he and Madara slowly turned around and saw Sakumo's young son standing in the doorway.

* * *

 **Yo. I figured this story deserved an update of some kind. I'm having a difficult time getting chapters published and updated. I feel like I'm losing motivation or something and dang it, I don't want that. , I'm trying really hard to get more things done but ugh. Anyways, Sorry it took so long to get the chapter updated. I'll try to update again as soon as possible. Review if you want too and thank chu for reading! Bye now.**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


	4. Chapter Four

"Kakashi… Sweetheart, how long have you been standing there…?" Sakumo asked as he made his way over to his son. Kakashi may have been seventeen years old but his father was still at least a head taller than him. He was very short for his age. His father had always told him he got his height from his mother, which was something Kakashi wasn't too fond of. He wished he was a little taller at the least. Shaking his head, he snapped back to the face that he had been noticed by his father and the mysterious man. Naturally Kakashi had a lot of questions and had even forgotten about his own worries for the time being.

"...Not long… Dad, who's that…?" Kakashi asked while guestering to Madara. There was something off about the raven but Kakashi couldn't put his finger on it at the moment.

"I guess now that you've seen him, I should introduce you properly. Kakashi, this is Madara Uchiha. I met him a few months ago. He saved me from getting mugged back when our car wasn't working and I had to walk to and from work." Sakumo replied while motioning for the raven to come over. Madara was at Sakumo's side in an instant and he smiled down at the shorter teen.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kakashi. Your father has told me quiet about about you." The raven said as he held a gloved hand out toward the teen. Kakashi hesitated for a minute before he slowly took the other's hand and shook it lightly.

"It's um...nice to meet you too…" The silver haired teen replied, though he wasn't sure if it was really nice or not. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about this man but then again, he was still freaked out about earlier when those memories came flooding back into his mind. He quickly pulled his hand back and looked toward his father with a different expression, one that was filled with worry. Once Sakumo saw this, he was instantly concerned. He grabbed his son and took him over to the table where Kakashi sat down slowly. Sakumo sat across from him and Madara took a place beside him, only he remained standing.

"Kakashi, you look really worried about something. And you're clutching those books so tightly, that your knuckles are turning white. Did something happen on your way home?" Sakumo asked with a concerned expression. Blinking a bit, Kakashi looked down at the books he was still holding with one arm. Sure enough, his father was right. His knuckles were practically white due to how tightly he was holding them. He had honestly forgotten that he had the books in his arms so he quickly sat them down and rubbed his hand.

"Oh… It's nothing…" Kakashi said softly. He didn't want to put anymore stress on his father and honestly, he doubted his dad would believe him if he told the other that he saw some vampire drinking a woman's blood.

"Don't give me that shit Kakashi. I can tell that something is bothering you." Sakumo replied while crossing his arms over his chest. Madara and Kakashi were both pretty surprised to hear Sakumo cuss. It was very rare that he did such a thing. Kakashi just sighed softly and started fidgeting with his fingers.

"Well...I guess I'm just a little freaked out because I saw something in a dark alley tonight. I had taken a wrong turn and then heard a scream so I stupidly went to investigate…" The teen muttered softly.

"And what exactly did you see?" Sakumo asked. He was determined to get this out of his son.

"I saw...a man hovered over a woman… She looked really pale and at first I couldn't tell what he was doing to her...but once he moved around, I saw blood on her neck and on his face. I was going to turn and run away but he grabbed me and pinned me to a wall… He didn't do anything except sniff me…" Kakashi shuddered at the memories. It was something he definitely wanted to forget about but the memories were burnt into his mind.

Sakumo just sat there in silence. He couldn't really say anything. He knew what his son had seen but he didn't dare say anything because he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let his son know about those certain things. He glanced toward Madara who had a bit of a worried expression on his face. Sakumo could tell that Madara knew as well but he also didn't say. The three of them sat in silence for a minute before Kakashi finally broke it.

"Vampires don't really exist, right dad?" Kakashi asked as he looked toward his father who was sitting across from him at the table.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows son, you may have seen one out there tonight and if you did, just be thankful that it didn't come after you. Rumors say that once they find a human with a certain type of blood, they start to crave it and they'll stop at nothing to get it." Sakumo replied while crossing his arms over his chest. He really hoped his beloved son didn't see a vampire tonight. If he did, then things would start to take a turn for the worst. Then again...he wasn't one to talk. His eyes shifted toward Madara who was still standing beside him. He wondered if Madara knew the person that Kakashi saw tonight. It was something he'd have to ask the raven about once Kakashi went to bed.

"I...I just hope I didn't see one..." Kakashi muttered softly before he looked toward the ground. He was just beyond worried now, especially after what that strange figure had said to him before taking off. That was something he didn't dare tell his father about though. With a sigh, Kakashi got to his feet and looked at the two who were across the table. "I'm going to bed now…"

Sakumo nodded and stood himself up. He walked around the table and pulled Kakashi into a gentle embrace. Once he released the other, he gently ruffled the teen's silver locks. "Alright son. Try not to think about it too much. I'm sure everything will be fine."

After Kakashi had retreated to his room, Sakumo turned toward Madara and crossed his arms over his chest. He had to find out if Madara knew the figure his son had seen tonight. The look the raven had on his face was telling Sakumo that there was something he knew that he hadn't said yet. Once Madara realized that Sakumo was looking at him he quickly scratched the back of his head.

"You know something about that figure my son described, don't you?" Sakumo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...I know way more about that figure than I really want to admit, my dear…" Madara replied before he glanced toward the ground.

"Who was it then?" Sakumo stepped closer to the raven.

"That was...my adopted son… Obito Uchiha…"

* * *

 **Yo, how's it going? Well, chapter four is finally here! I gotta say, I'm really enjoying writing Madara and Sakumo as a couple! I think it's really freaking cute! I hope you're all enjoying it as well! Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I'm going to do my best to keep on updating this story along with the others! Thanks for all the support! Review if you want too and thank chu for reading! Bye now!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


	5. Chapter Five

Sakumo just stared at the vampire in front of him with a look of shock on his face. He couldn't believe what he had just been told. He didn't even know Madara had an adopted son, then again, Sakumo never had asked if Madara had any children. He still didn't know how to feel about this. His boyfriend, yes boyfriend, had a son that had seen Kakashi tonight and apparently was attracted to his blood, which meant it wouldn't be long before Obito would be coming for Kakashi.

"How long do we have before he comes after my son?" Sakumo asked with a worried expression. He needed to know how pressed for time they were.

"Maybe a day...Or he may even come tonight… We can't be here when he comes for Kakashi either. I know you probably want to prevent it but as you've learned with me, there's no way to prevent it… I honestly wish he hadn't seen Obito tonight, but now there's nothing we can do to stop it Sakumo." Madara just shook his head and pulled Sakumo into a gentle hug. Sakumo could only sigh in defeat as he hugged the raven back.

"We really have to leave him here alone…?" Sakumo asked softly and Madara just nodded.

"If we stay and he smells us, he may try to attack us. You remember the process… I know you're a father and this is the last thing you'll want to hear but once he sinks his fangs into Kakashi, they're going to have to go all the way just like we did." Madara continued to hold onto Sakumo, who only growled at the thought of someone touching his son like that.

"I don't want that to happen to him… He's still got so much to live for…" Sakumo muttered softly. He wanted to hide his son so Obito couldn't find him but he knew that would only send the other into a rage fit.

"I'm sorry Sakumo… I wish I could prevent this but this is how vampires are… Now come on. You should grab a bag and leave Kakashi a note. Make sure you tell him not to leave the house for a couple days." Madara said as he released Sakumo from the embrace he was holding him in. The silver haired male only nodded and slowly made his way to his room so he could pack a bag for a couple nights. It pained him to write out the note for his son but once it was written, he left it on the table and shut off all the lights before he left with Madara.

Not long after Sakumo and Madara left, a new figure, Obito Uchiha, appeared by the house and started sniffing around, trying to make sure that no one else was home except for the one person he was looking for. Once he had verified that the male from earlier was the only one home, he slipped in the house as quietly as possible and started looking around. Though he could only sense one person on the house, it was clear that the other two hadn't left very long ago. The other two scents were still fairly strong. Once scent he knew all too well.

"Madara…" He growled quietly. The other one was slightly familiar to the one he was sniffing earlier but not quite the same. The scent in the kitchen was a spicy scent that made the dark figure cringe. He wasn't much for spicy scents. He preferred the sweeter ones like the one he had smelt earlier tonight. As he continued walking around the house, the scent he was searching for filled his nose and caused a low growl to erupt from the back of his throat. It was sweet, definitely. That was it. If he stood there any longer without tasting that scent, he was going to go completely mad. Without hesitation, he made his way down the hall, the smell growing stronger with each step. His throat grew dry as he reached the last door on the left. The smell was definitely coming from the other side of that door.

He reached out slowly and grasped the handle with a gloved hand. His eyes were still shining that crimson shade of red, the main sign that showed when a vampire was thirsty for blood. After licking his lips slightly, he slowly opened the door and peered into the dark room. His eyes scanned around until they landed on a sleeping figure in the bed. It was indeed the very person he saw in the alley earlier. It took everything he had to keep himself from pouncing on the other like the wild beast he was. He knew he had to maintain his control as much as possible. If he didn't, then he'd most likely end up killing the very person he was craving the most.

His patience had worn out. He slowly made his way into the room and over to the bed. He stopped right beside it and took a minute to stare down at the sleeping male. Since he could see perfectly in the dark, he could see all of the other's features. His beautiful silver hair that hung freely around his face and neck, his smooth pale face that was unmarked except for a small beauty mark that was under his bottom lip on the left. It was completely adorable and made the sleeping male even more irresistible. Just as the dark figure started to move to shift the male, he already moved on his own. As if it were a blessing in disguise, the male had shifted from laying on his side, to laying on his back with his head turned away from the figure, fully exposing his neck.

"You little tease…" He muttered softly. It was like he was being beckoned to come and bite the other's neck and that's exactly what he planned to do. He moved slowly and crawled onto the bed, moving to where he was hovering over the sleeping figure. He inched closer to the exposed flesh and stopped right before his lips connected with the pale skin. He breathed in deeply, letting the scent completely overwhelm him. ' _Perfect…'_ He thought to himself.

It was time. The vampire parted his lips and exposed his fangs. Without any hesitation, he closed the gap and sank them into the pale flesh of the sleeping figure.

* * *

 **((So um...how long has it been exactly? Heck I can't remember at all. I owe you all a great big apology for this taking so much time but I also want to say thank you to everyone who's still reading this and leaving amazing reviews. They really do mean a lot to me and I'm sorry for making everyone wait for so very long. Others on my Wattpad have been waiting for just as long and I feel terrible for the amount of time this has taken. . Thank you all for being so loyal and patient with me. I really do greatly appreciate it. You're all amazing! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! And again, from the bottom of my heart, I'm so sorry!**

 **~~aMaskedNinja))**


	6. Chapter Six

Right as the warm fluid entered his mouth, Obito let out a quiet groan. It indeed had a sweet taste to it and it was slowly driving Obito to the edge. He held the sleeping figure in tight grasp and continued to drink from him, while trying to ensure that he wouldn't kill the other. That would be a tragic waste. The raven was so intoxicated by the taste of the other's blood that he didn't even notice when the other male started to wake up.

' _Pain...why do I feel pain on my neck…? Why do I feel like I'm getting colder…? What's going on…?'_ Kakashi groaned softly as his eyes slowly opened. He was on his back, facing the window. That wasn't what was bugging him though. When he tried to shift, he found that he couldn't move his body. ' _Strange...why can't I move….? Why am I suddenly starting to get dizzy…?'_ He was about to yell for his father, but a certain sound stopped him. The sound of...quiet growling? Kakashi finally found the strength to move his arm in order to feel around for what was happening. Soon after, he found that something, or someone was hovering over him. Just that information alone was enough to make Kakashi freeze with slight fear. His blood ran cold and his breathing started to pick up slightly. When he found the strength to move his arm again, he slowly followed the feeling of the other person until he reached what seemed to be a face buried in his neck. _His neck?_ That's when he also felt something else. Something wet that seemed to be coming from that area. He slowly brought his hand back so he could see it and that's when everything started to snap together.

On his fingers in the dim light that was cast by the moon, he could see the faint glimmer of crimson blood. _His blood._ Without even thinking, Kakashi gathered up the strength to clench his fist and sent a hard punch flying at the thing on top of him. The sudden impact caused Obito to snap out of his feeding daze. He stopped drinking but he didn't release Kakashi's neck. Not yet anyways. Kakashi's breathing had increased once again. He didn't know if he should be pissed off or terrified or both.

"W-what...the hell...are you doing to me…?" Kakashi managed to gasp out while finding the strength to turn his head toward the figure on top of him. What the hell was Obito doing to him? Shouldn't that be pretty damn obvious? Finally, Obito retracted his fangs from the wound he had punctured on Kakashi's neck. Blood oozed out of it as the raven slowly sat up, straddling Kakashi's lap so he couldn't move around very much. His eyes were still a dark shade of red that shone in the dimly lit room, his ivory fangs were dripping with Kakashi's blood that was also running down his chin a bit. He couldn't help but scoff at the stupid question he had just been asked.

"Did you honestly just ask what I was doing to you?" The raven asked. The voice was the very same one from earlier that night. It was deep, yet raspy. The sound of his voice was enough to cause a shiver to jolt down Kakashi's spine. "Obviously you're not the brightest human in the world."

"What the fuck...did you just say to me…?" Kakashi growled out. He was still really lightheaded from the blood he had lost but that wasn't going to stop him, even if he was terrified.

"Again, you're not the brightest human in the world. You heard my warning earlier. I told you we'd meet again yet you carelessly slept with your neck fully exposed. You were practically welcoming me, asking me to drink from you, even if you weren't aware of it." Obito replied as he raised a hand to wipe the blood from his chin.

"So...you were a vampire...or I should say, you are a vampire…" Kakashi muttered and the raven above him nodded.

"You're not as dumb as you seem, but you're still dumb enough to ask the obvious questions." Obito huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm actually pretty irritated at the fact that you hit me while I was feeding off of you. Vampires don't like to be disturbed while feeding, especially not by the one their feeding from. That's one was to ensure your death. And you, you've been dumb enough to interrupt me twice in one night. Once in the alley and then you just now did it again."

"So what!? I'm just supposed to lay here and let you suck the blood from my body until there's nothing left!?" Kakashi growled out.

"Ha! You honestly think I'd kill you? Oh no. I intend on keeping you alive. Your blood is the one I crave the most. The one I need the most and I will stop at nothing to continue having it now. Your best bet is to just lay down and take it, unless you want to try and fight but I doubt you have any experience in taking down a vampire." Obito let out a dark chuckle and sent a sadistic smirk toward Kakashi.

"Like hell I'll just lay down and let you take my blood from me!" Kakashi shouted out. He tried to struggle to get out from under Obito, but more weight was applied to him.

"Hmm… Then I guess I have no choice but to do this." Obito said. Before Kakashi could even ask any questions, Obito was latched onto his neck again, but this time, he wasn't drinking any of Kakashi's blood. Instead of the light headed feeling he had gotten earlier, he was now having what felt like heat course through his body, followed by the pain of fangs piercing his skin. What the hell was this damn vampire doing to him!?

When Obito finally pulled away from Kakashi's neck again, he could only smirk toward the other. What had he done? Well, in a way, he was a venomous vampire, although it wasn't the type of venom that would kill the male beneath him or turn him into a vampire. No, instead, it would act as a drug and made the other start to crave him in every possible way. It would wear off after awhile, but by then it would be too late. This young man would be his by then.

* * *

 **Oh hello there! I bet you all thought I forgot about this story! Welp! Surprise, it has not been forgotten! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post but it is here now and I hope it was worth the wait for everyone! Again, I'm sorry updates have been really really delayed but I will try to update more if at all possible! Thank you all for your patience and again I'm really sorry! I hope everyone enjoyed the long awaited chapter! Thank you all for reading and being so amazing! Bye for now!**

 **~~MaskedNinja**


End file.
